


Want Some Donuts? Wynonnus Interruptus #WayHaughtWeek2020

by AlwaysEarpin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysEarpin/pseuds/AlwaysEarpin
Summary: Is it all a dream or not? Read to find out if Wynonna interrupts their reality...As always, thanks to @SVaughn21 and @jescyka88 for being my betas, love you both!
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 53





	Want Some Donuts? Wynonnus Interruptus #WayHaughtWeek2020

It was early Saturday morning, the sun just beginning to rise, making its way through the curtains hanging in the youngest Earp’s bedroom. Nicole began to stir as the sun's rays swept over her face. She could hear small whimpers getting louder coming from the brunette sound asleep next to her. As she turned to see what was making Waverly elicit the incredibly cute, but also very sexy sounds, the brunette shot up practically headbutting the redhead.

“Fucking shit” Waverly screeched, tightly holding on to the layers of bonus blankets as if she were trying to cover herself from someone. 

“Hey, baby, I’m here. Bad dream?” Nicole moved closer to the brunette to make sure she was alright. 

“Fucking Wynonna!” Waverly sank back into their bed letting out a loud groan. “I was having a really good sex dream about us too.” 

“Did she, uh, walk in?”

“Yes, asking if we wanted fucking donuts!”

“Sounds like a nightmare!” Nicole brought her body even closer to Waverly, pulling her arm up to brush loose strands of hair behind the brunette’s ear. “Really good sex dream uh? How good was I?” Nicole chuckled, raising her eyebrows as she stroked her arm down the brunette’s cheek then continued down to her chest. 

“Now Nicole, a lady never tells,” Waverly giggled, gently placing both her hands on either side of the redhead's face, running her thumbs toward soft lips.

“Oh come on, baby. It’s just me.” Nicole positioned herself so she was laying on top of the brunette, hands running through carmel hair. “Tell me and then I can make it a reality instead of just a hot sexy dream.” She kissed down the jawline of the woman laying under her as she separated her words, lingering so her breath would cool her kisses, sending chills down Waverly’s spine. 

“Well, when you put it like that,” Waverly brought her lips to Nicole’s before continuing, “I was on top of you.”

“Go on,” Nicole breathed as she kissed down the brunette’s neck.

“Your fingers deep inside me.”

The redhead hummed as she placed her lips around the brunette’s rose colored nipple, her hand lightly taking the other breast. All while her other hand roamed down Waverly’s thighs. The brunette let out a soft whimper much like the ones before she woke. “Those are the sounds I love. What were you doing?” Nicole knew full well that Waverly was riding her slender fingers, but she wanted to hear the brunette speak the words. 

“How about I show you?” Waverly turned them both so now Nicole was lying face up on the bed. The brunette positioning herself so her legs were on either side of the redhead’s waist as the redhead sat up. Waverly placed her arms around Nicole’s neck, twisting red curls between her fingers, once more bringing her lips to her partner's. They leaned into each other, pushing and pulling like a give and take until Waverly pulled back releasing the redhead's lips from her own. Looking into each others eyes, she took Nicole’s hand and began to drag it down her own chest to her abdomen, holding it there for a moment to whisper in the redhead's ear, “I want you to fuck me with your fingers as I ride you.” As she said the last words she pushed Nicole’s hand all the way down to her center, lifting her waist enough to where when she lowered herself back down she felt the slender, but skilled fingers inside her, rubbing up her slick walls.

Nicole let out a groan as she began pushing in and out of the brunette’s center, the brunette beginning to move up and down, both of them moving in sync. The redhead brought her lips to Waverly's neck as she began to...

“Do you guys want some donuts?” Wynonna came rushing into the bedroom with a box filled with the tasty pastries.

“Fuck, Wynonna,” both women hugging tightly to the other stating in unison as they continued to breathe heavily. 

“Ew, you two are gross.”

“GET OUT!” The two shouted again. 

“Ok, ok.” Wynonna began to back out of the room and close the door when she quickly reopened it. “You two be safe, okay?” She winked then left the room making sure to slam the door close. 

“Fucking shit!” Nicole sat up quickly, breathing heavily, waking up from what she would only describe as a nightmare. She almost headbutted Waverly by sitting up so quickly. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” 

“I was having a really good sex dream about us and fucking Wynonna walked in.” The redhead spat out, getting out of the bed and walking to the door to lock it. “Not this time Wynonna.”

Waverly let out a giggle as she watched the redhead, thinking to herself how cute Nicole was and how madly in love she was with the woman before her. “Come here, baby, and show me what you were dreaming, maybe we can make it a reality.” 

Nicole walked back to their bed, crawling up the brunette as she brushed her hands and lips up her beautiful girlfriend’s body. “I know I can make it a reality,” she breathed against Waverly’s neck. 

“Ah, fuck.” Waverly turned both of them so that she was now on top, taking the redhead’s hand and beginning to rub it down her own body to her center. 

“Baby, how did you know this was what I was dreaming about?”

“I didn’t, I just know that I love you fucking me with your fingers as I ride you.” As Waverly spoke the last words she raised and lowered her waist onto Nicole's fingers. The two moving into the other, each in sync. Waverly wrapped her hands around the redhead, dragging her nails down the length of her back continuing to push her hips onto Nicole’s skilled fingers. Nicole wrapped her other hand around the brunette’s chin to pull her into a passionate kiss. “Ah, Nicole, I'm going, I’m going to come all down your…"

“Anyone want some donuts?” Wynonna sang cheerily as she swung the door open full force then letting a piece fall from her mouth. 

“FUCK WYNONNA, NO,” they said in unison as they stopped their movements and let their bodies fall to the bed. “I know I locked that,” the redhead stated, her frustration only growing. 

“Oh, that lock hasn’t worked in years, I broke it when we were younger so I could come in and read Waverly’s diary.”

“WYNONNA, GO!” They both shouted once more.

“Ok, ok, but I got vanilla dipped ones. I know she’s, I mean they are your favorite.” Wynonna gave them both a side wink before continuing, “these will be downstairs when you two are done fucking like bunnies.” Wynonna laughed as she left the room making sure to slam the door as she went. 

Nicole began to get out of bed and put a pair of sweatpants on. Waverly sat up, reaching for the redhead’s hand, trying to pull her back into bed. “Where are you going baby?”

“I’m going to the hardware store to get a goddamn lock.”


End file.
